


The Mueller-Adams Family - Episode Five

by GlamMoose



Series: The Mueller-Adams Family [5]
Category: Original Work, Sims 4 - Fandom, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Embedded Images, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Romance, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamMoose/pseuds/GlamMoose
Summary: This is an ongoing gay/bisexual male romance series. Themes: Gay/Bisexual Male Romance, Polyamory, Family Life -Slice of Life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Peter:** Hey! I know I could have texted you, but I wanted to hear your voice.

**_Simon:_ ** _That’s sweet. I like hearing yours too. How did your day go?_

**Peter:** It was… fine, I guess.

**_Simon:_ ** _Not so great then, huh?_

**Peter laughed:** Yeah, it could have been better. I messed up a note really badly in front of someone important, and I’m pretty sure they’re going to throw me out. They’ll take away the degree I already earned too… My mother will disown me. My sister would find some brilliant way to like… reown me, and then my mom will permanently disown us  _both_. I ruined  _both_  of our futures now.

**_Simon:_ ** _That bad, huh? Well, I still like you even if you play a bad note. You could even play two bad notes._

**Peter:** Aw, well, that’s perfect, because I wanted to invite you to my performance. You said you were coming this weekend, and it’s tomorrow night. It’s last minute, it’s okay if you can’t. You can just show up after like we originally planned.

**_Simon:_ ** _Oh, I’d love that! Is this a dressy thing?_

**Peter:** Yeah, well, I mean for you like… kinda nice. A sweater or something. You don’t need a suit.

**_Simon:_ ** _Are **you**  wearing a suit?_

**Peter:** Yeah, I have to be super dressed up.

**_Simon:_ ** _Oooh. I will for sure be there. Can’t miss **that**._

**Peter giggled:** Yay! Be ready for some bad notes and nice clothes!


	2. Chapter 2

**Simon:** Oh wow, you look  _amazing!_ Like a real life prince.

**Peter:** Aw, thank you! You look great too! All warm and cuddly looking.

**Simon laughed:** Are you cold?

**Peter:** A little. I’ll warm up really fast when I get up on that stage soon though.

**Simon:** I bet. I could hug you and warm you up now too if you want.

**Peter:** Oooh, yeah! Mmmm, you’re like a  _furnace_ , it’s amazing.

**Simon snorted:** You’re telling me. It’s a talent I didn’t ask for.

**Peter:** You smell good too. What are you wearing? Aside from the sweat. Which is also good.

**Simon laughed:** Glad the sweat is good. I don’t know, it was some cheap thing I got at the mall today in a rush to not smell bad after work. I did shower.

**Peter:** Well, it’s nice! You smell great! Oh no… well… it’s time! I got you a seat at the front, just walk in and tell the woman in the red dress that you’re with me.

**Simon laughed:** Oooh, I’m like a groupie. I know you’ll do well, prince.

**Peter:** With a nickname like that, I can’t fail!


	3. Chapter 3

**Simon:** Not that I thought you weren’t before, but you are  _really_ good. That was amazing!

**Peter:** Thank you! I actually didn’t mess up this time, maybe you’re a good luck charm.

**Simon:** I bet you don’t mess up as badly or as often as you think you do.

**Peter laughed:** God, I hope not. Well, I’ll hear about how I did Monday! You want food? I want food. I can never eat before I have to perform.

**Simon:** Oh no, you haven’t eaten anything at all?

**Peter:** No. Yeah, I know, it’s not the best habit… but if I eat I just end up feeling sick, and  _getting_  sick on stage is the last thing I need.

**Simon:** That’s understandable! Yeah, let’s get some food for you. Not that I know where I’m going here. I’ll probably take you to the worst restaurant if I find one at all. I don’t know how to navigate this kind of woods.

**Peter giggled:** Follow me, I won’t let you get away from me. We have  _plans_!


	4. Chapter 4

**Peter:** So, tomorrow! We could go to the art museum, there’s a nice park we could walk around, we could go shopping, we could just walk around the city aimlessly. What do you want to do?

**Simon:** As long as I get to do it with you, I don’t care.

**Peter giggled:** Aw, that’s sweet but not helpful at all! Okay, well, I think we could do a mix of those things, except the art museum, since with me that’s an all day trip.

**Simon:** It would be for me too. We should do that on a winter day when you won’t want to be outside much. If I don’t scare you off by then.

**Peter:** You’re not scary! That’s a good idea though! Maybe I’ll just spend all of my winter break with you. When you’re not working, we can just stay warm in bed together all day… except to get up only for like peppermint cocoa and snacks.

**Simon:** That does sound nice. Don’t you have to go home for… I don’t know what you celebrate, if you do?

**Peter:** Christmas. Yeah, I do have to go home for that… but I want to imagine being in bed with you for 3 weeks anyway.

**Simon laughed:** Alright, I won’t remind you then.

**Peter:** Do you go somewhere over the holidays?

**Simon:** Yeah, we go to my dad’s house for Hanukkah dinners. We don’t stay with him the whole time though. It’d be nice, but he doesn’t really have room and neither do we.

**Peter:** We?

**Simon:** My sister and I live together. My brother lives alone, but it’s a studio apartment so he couldn’t host either. He can barely fit himself in there some days.

**Peter:** Aww, well, hopefully you can someday! Oh gosh, it’s late! We should sleep so we don’t start the day super late tomorrow.

**Simon:** Good idea! Though with all these windows, I wouldn’t be able to sleep too late.

**Peter:** Oh, not me, I love day naps!

**Simon:** Well, good, maybe you can sleep in just  _a little_  before we go out. You need it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Simon:** This is a really pretty park. Surprisingly quiet. Do you come here a lot?

**Peter:** Yeah, I do. It’s usually quiet in the morning. I try to walk here every morning really. It’s a lot like the gardens at my grandparents’ house. I don’t like them very much, but I like their gardens. I usually try to duck out and spend the time there instead.

**Simon:** Your grandparents have gardens like this? Multiple gardens like this?

**Peter:** Yeah? They don’t take care of it themselves or anything. I’ve always wanted a smaller one of my own someday, but I’d like to do it myself.

**Simon:** Oh, I more meant like… owning huge gardens, but yeah taking care of it themselves would certainly be a chore.

**Peter:** Oh, I’m sorry I misunderstood. Most of my older family has big gardens, I didn’t think about it, and I should have.

**Simon:**  It’s alright. Nothing to worry about. Would you do your garden like this?

**Peter:** I don’t know if I’d do it just like this though I like it. It would depend on where I live. I’d probably like to keep it less structured. I don’t really know! I like any gardens.

**Simon:** Well, I’d love to see it, whatever it is. Why don’t you like your grandparents?

**Peter laughed:** Oh, that has a lot of answers. I guess I can sum it up by saying they’re really judgmental. Like, of everything and everyone. Except for Aunt Tracy, I guess, but she’s the same way. Anyway, yeah, they have a very limited definition of what is acceptable and mostly ignore things that should be unacceptable.

**Simon:** I see, yeah. I’d probably hang out in their garden too then.

**Peter:** Well, if you ever have to meet my grandparents, we can run away to the gardens together. It’ll be super romantic. We can run until we’re out of breath then fall into that lovely little corner with all the flowers and make out really passionately, like they do in plays.

**Simon:** You’ve got it all planned out then. I’m not a good actor, but it sounds like I won’t have to try much.

**Peter:** Well, we can rehearse the kiss.

**Simon:** Oooh, good idea.


	6. Chapter 6

**Peter:** Did you have fun? You seemed maybe a little stressed on the subway.

**Simon:** I did! For both.I’m not used to being so… condensed… but it was a good experience. I don’t know that I could do it every day  _myself_ , but it’s good to experience what other people do.

**Peter:** Yeah! I like it; I just talk to other people or listen to music. I know they don’t mean to elbow me in the spleen. Usually. I’m sure some do.

**Simon laughed:** Your poor spleen. I’d love to talk to people, but I’m too shy. Hilary’s just a little better than I am… Maybe? She might be worse, just louder about it. Forrest is like… I don’t know how he does it! He’s awkward but he just talks anyway. Even after he’s clearly embarrassed himself.

**Peter:** Forrest?

**Simon laughed:** Uh, yeah. I didn’t name him, though it sounds like I did. Our mom liked it. Dad did too obviously.

**Peter:** Oh, no I…  **He giggled:** It does sound like you’d name him that! No, I meant… Colin… He’s.. Well, they’re not like boyfriends but… He’s seeing a guy named Forrest? Couple of dates. Really big guy. Like  _really_ tall, taller than you, and muscular.

**Simon:** What? Blonde? Long hair?

**Peter:** Yeah! Oh my god, is Colin dating your brother? That’s amazing! I’ll have to tell him! But later… right now… well, and all this week… I keep thinking about last weekend. 

**Simon:** Me too. I wouldn’t mind doing that again.

* * *

 


End file.
